Their Private Conversation
by New Wave's Bossa Nova
Summary: Demyx wakes up in Where Nothing Gathers to find Xemnas. They soon have a nice conversation. Contains: Demyx/Xemnas friednship, Demyx/Zexion friendship kind of, and randomness. I guess.


**Their Private Conversation**

**

* * *

**

_The Keyblade, a truly marvelous weapon. If only it were in more... capable hands..._

A slight smirk slithered across the lips of Xemnas, gloved fingers drumming upon a marble armrest to the side of his body cloaked in black, causing the man to stand out perfectly among the room of pure white that held nothing more than a circular pedestal surrounded by highly raised thrones fit for only royalty.

"Indeed..."

A muffled groan, and a loud snore was all it took for the tanned man to turn his head slightly to the left. Throne number nine was soon in line of his sight. There, upside-down and in a light sleep, was none other than number IX, Demyx.

Xemnas studied the young man over. One leg prompt up against the throne's back, the other leaning forward as if to collide with the Melodious Nocturne's face. Right arm dangling off of his chest, the left holding on to the fabric of his onyx pants. How that was possible in one's sleep was beyond him.

As if the body of IX understood its painful position, a movement was made. A mere shift of hisframe, but it was enough for Demyx's hand holding onto his pants to lose its grip and fall, impacting with his forehead roughly.

Demyx moaned, hand sliding away to rest beside him. Flicking his teal eyes open, the man of twenty-two years yawned, only realising his situation and whereabouts did he adjust himself.

_Xemnas._

The dirty and dark blond blinked a total of three times to confirm his eyes weren't lying. They were not, and he waved to his superior with an embarresed smile.

Xemnas nodded his head slightly, acknowledging the younger male, and watched with eyes of shining orange as IX pulled himself into an actual sitting position that would not cause his spinal cord to crack, almost falling to the abyss below in the process.

A staring contest was then made, powerful orange drilling into soft teal. Not many members liked to look their leader in his eyes, that was a simple fact known by all. Yet Zexion and Saix had no trouble doing so. Xaldin too, though he hardly bothered to look at whoever he was holding a conversation with.

"So, what's going on in your life?"

It was a simple and friendly question. That was the way he was with his superiors. It was his way of making friends and peace within the thirteen nobodies, now cut down to seven, six not counting Axel who had turned against them. Xemnas had taken note that Demyx had become more friendly towards the remaining members after the death of Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion. It was his way of keeping the members together as a team, for without teamwork, the organization would be nothing.

"We are nobodies, IX. There is no life for us to ask what you just did."

Demyx rubbed the back of his head, holding in a sigh. Could he expect anything else from his ultimate superior? That would be nothing but no. But, it was Xemnas after all.

"Okay then. Well, what are you up to?"

Xemnas moved his right arm to the armrest opposite the other. That was a better question, but the boy as he liked to call him, fitting for how he acted, did not need to know. Not at all. If anything, he would be the last to ever know these things, regardless of how important they were or not, as like with every other case.

"Should i really answer that?"  
"Beats me, your mouth not mine." The other replied, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

The Superior One shook his head, a light smile, easily mistaken for one of evil spread across his face. The comedian of the organization, as was Axel, Larxene and Xigbar, though his role was fairly larger.

"Very well. What i am up to at the moment, Demyx, is looking over the loose ends of Zexion's studies and workings. It seems i have missed some important bits and pieces."

"I miss Zexion. It's boring around here without him."  
"You hardly spent time with him, just like he did not spend time with others. A blob that was ignored."  
"He was still fun. Not to mention one of the most important members."

Xemnas nodded in return, leaning back against his own throne, looking blankly ahead into the endless void behind the thirteen thrones, a face full of thought.

"Yes, he was. That is why this organization is no longer what it once was, even though others would say that Zexion did nothing but lurk in the shadows and think endlessly. How wrong they were."

Demyx stretched his arms out, giving his own nod.

"It's nice that someone around here knew him and what he actually did. Reminds me of that time when Vexen spent weeks on that project and Zexion told him everything was wrong. That was funny."

The simple act of Zexion upstaging IV while not even paying attention to the blond's "flawless designs and calculations" did earn smirks and laughter from many members, even himself. Weeks of hard work down the drain, just like that.

"The idea of Vexen being upstaged and proved wrong everywhere by Zexion does have an amusing side. That too reminds me of the past, though too far back for us to exist."

The musician swung his legs slowly as if he were a small child happily stuffing his face with chocolate ice cream. It was something he always did when he was happy, or as happy his fake emotions would let him be.

"My other liked chocolate ice cream."  
"I beg your pardon?"

Demyx looked up at the man. He was speaking his mind again, like always.

"Do you like chocolate ice cream?"

Xemnas raised a silver eyebrow, though there was no need. Demyx was just one of those who blabbed out what they were thinking, much like Vexen, Larxene, and sometimes Roxas.

"Xehanort would rather strawberry," He stated, turning the back of his hand to the armrest, fingers limb, "According to IV."

A small chuckle escaped Demyx's soft lips as he stretched his limbs out, catching the other's attention. Superior was quite a fascinating person in an actual conversation.

"Is that why you had a tub of ice cream in your office yesterday?"

He should lock his door more often, but they could still use a corridor of darkness to gain entry to his sacred place of work, as II often did to nose around out of boredom.

"Let's keep this conversation private."  
"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

  
I had something else in mind for this... but i forgot what it was. Still, talking about random things is fun. Everyone likes random things.  
Xemnas + tub of strawberry ice cream = woot. I can see it now...

"Hey, you took my ice cre-"  
"Out!!!"

_5 Seconds later..._

"My precious..."


End file.
